Blast From The Past
by Marie King
Summary: Re-edit, re-post: 3 years ago with Dominic Pruitt's help Olivia was able to bring a rapist and killer to justice. When he is violently raped it is her turn to help him. Will Dominic accept the SVU Squad's help? In the process of investigating Dominic's case Olivia and the SVU squad uncover a sexual predator who has been targeting Military personal undetected for nearly a decade.
1. A Old Friend In Need Of Help

Olivia Benson walked into the SVU squad room refreshed and ready to help any victims that came through the doors.

She loved her work through it could be taxing.

Olivia took her seat at her desk across form her partner of nearly twelve years Elliot Stabler.

She gave him a small smile and asked "Hey El how are the kids?"

Elliot returned her warm smile with one of his own.

He said lightly "Elizabeth and Richard just started their Senior Year and Eli is starting preschool in a few weeks."

Olivia gave him another warm glance and said happy for him "That's great El wow they are all going to be out of the house soon huh?"

Elliot smiled slowly and replied "Yeah, but I'm milking them for all they are worth, plus when Liz and Richard leave I still have Eli."

She grinned and said warmly "Yep that's true."

Suddenly Don started to approach them.

Both of them looked up their light attitudes dropped and were immediately replaced by determined and worried glances.

The Captain only came directly to them when something truly serious had happened.

Olivia was the first to speak

She asked worriedly "Captain what's going on?"

Don said nothing he just motioned for both of them to follow them into his office.

Once in his office.

Don looked at Olivia and asked hurriedly "Olivia do you remember Corporal Jessie Crewes's case form three years ago?"

She nodded curtly and said "Of course her pilot Gary Rosten killed her and her baby after he had raped her."

Olivia shuddered internally at the memory.

Even though she and Fin had solved the case and had gotten justice for Corporal Crewes and her baby It still galled her to no end that she wasn't able to reunite Jessie's mother with her grandson.

Elliot asked confusedly "Captain if her case was solved why do you need us?"

Don replied curtly "Olivia do you remember Master Sgt. Dominic Pruitt?"

Olivia nodded and said fervently "Yes he really helped me nail her attacker."

At first she had thought the seemingly hardhearted marine was the rapist and killer of Jessie but after a interrogation session she saw the truth.

Dominic was just trying to help her.

Elliot asked once again more confused then ever "Cap I still don't understand if we caught and nailed Jessie's rapist and killer why do you need us now?"

Finally addressing the unanswered question Don replied sadly " I just got a call from Mercy General Master Sgt. Pruitt hasn't been overseas for the past three years last night he was walking home from a bar in Manhattan he was attacked and raped he requested you as the primary investigator."

Olivia was shocked and saddened by this news.

She turned to Elliot and said quickly "Come on let's go."

Elliot nodded and replied "Of course I'll drive."


	2. Getting The Story

As Elliot drove to them to the hospital Olivia couldn't stop thinking

_I really hope he isn't hurt too badly he was such a nice man._

_**Three Years Earlier: **_

_Olivia and Dominic slowly walked over to the elevator. _

_Dominic said professionally "Commander Marcus said you wanted to see me ma'am." _

_Olivia replied apologetically waving off the professionalism " It's Olivia and I am so sorry."_

_Dominic said confused "Why, you did your job and got justice for Jessie."_

_Olivia replied utterly embarrassed " I don't get you at all I don't even know what to say to you."_

_Dominic said assured " I knew my DNA wouldn't match I told you I didn't have sex with her." _

_Olivia replied warmly "You just looked out for her." _

_Dominic said concernedly "A Marine in my unit got attacked by her superior officer she was in trouble and needed help, that's my job."_

_Olivia asked confused "Why didn't you go to your C.O.?"_

_Dominic said knowingly "Accusing a officer without proof will land you in the brig." _

_Olivia noted "And Rosten had already turned you in for fraternizing." _

_Dominic nodded and replied darkly "That's why I went after him, either he confess or he wouldn't be coming back form his next deployment." _

_Olivia asked shocked "Would you of killed him?"_

_Dominic replied bluntly "Would you of shot me?" _

_Olivia exhaled and said shakily "I can't answer that, and you deserve to know why… I was sexually assaulted six months ago."_

_Dominic came up to her and gently put his right hand on her right shoulder._

_He replied comfortingly "Quit kicking yourself."_

_Olivia exhaled and said tiredly "Well that's easy to say, and hard to do."_

_Dominic nodded and replied softly "It takes practice, you'll get there, you seem like the type."_

_They looked at each other warmly for a moment Olivia somehow wished they were just normal people. _

_Their warm gaze was broken as Dominic turned towards the elevator. _

_He stopped in front of it and said again professionally through there was a still a slight softness to his voice "Well ma'am, I don't wanna be late catching my train."_

_He stepped into the elevator. _

_Olivia replied worriedly "Master Sgt."_

_He smiled turned and replied softly "Dominic." _

_Olivia gave him a small smile in return and said anxiously "Be careful."_

_Dominic nodded and said reassuringly "I'm a Marine it's what we do, I hope our paths cross again someday." _

_Olivia nodded replied warmly "Yeah so do I." _

"Liv, we're here."

Olivia was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by Elliot's voice.

She nodded and said undeterred by her distant memories "Right let's go El."

Olivia and Elliot made there way to the emergency room.

The two detectives had been to Mercy General so many times both she and Elliot could probably maneuver through it blindfolded.

They quickly saw a old face coming towards them head ER doctor Dr. Beresford.

Dr. Beresford gave them both a grim expression.

He approached them and replied "Detectives good afternoon. I assume you are here to see to Master Sgt. Pruitt?"

Olivia nodded and said "Yes what are the extend of his injuries?"

Dr. Beresford replied clinically yet compassionately "He has a very deep contusion to the back of his head the attacker must of knocked him out with a blunt object. I'm not sure with what thorough. He has two badly bruised ribs, and multiple contusions to his torso. He was raped at least four times there is sufficient tearing and he needed ten stitches, I have already done a rape kit it should be heading over to your lab as we speak, it tested negative so unfortunately for us the attacker did use protection."

Olivia replied somewhat worriedly "Has he told you anything about the attack?"

Dr. Beresford shook his head and replied downtrodden "I'm afraid not he has barely spoken since he came in this morning at eight."

Dr. Beresford then stopped at a private room.

He turned to them both and replied somberly "I have gave him a strong sedative he's been sleeping for the past five hours and just woke up around a hour ago, I don't have to tell you that he is extremely traumatized so please I must insist that you try your hardest not to upset him."

Elliot nodded and replied reassuringly "Don't worry Doc we'll be discreet."

Dr. Beresford nodded curtly and said "Well if you need anything please page me."

Olivia nodded and replied "Of course thanks Doctor."

Dr. Beresford gave them both a grim smile and said encouragingly "Good luck detectives I need to make my rounds."

Olivia turned to Elliot and replied hopeful "Will you let me take the lead on this?"

Elliot nodded and said reassuringly "Sure you have some history plus Captain said he requested you. I got your back."

Olivia replied grateful "Thanks El."

With that the two went into the room.

Dominic was lying in bed his back to the window.

He had on a pale blue hospital gown the covers drawn up to his waist.

Olivia cleared her throat and said softly "Dominic it's me Olivia Benson I'd like you talk to you if that's all right?"

Dominic nodded and turned he sat up slowly in bed and took two deep breaths.

Olivia was shocked his face was badly bruised from the beating he had received through it had started to slowly clear up.

Other than the bruises he was still the same man that she had known three years ago, his gentle blue eyes and cropped sandy blond hair were the same.

She saw a deep pain behind his eyes now that was impossible for him to hide.

_It's shame unbridled shame oh Dominic don't worry I'll find out who did this to you _Olivia thought determinedly.

She pointed at Elliot and said "This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler."

Elliot nodded and asked concerned "Would you like me to leave?"

Dominic shook his head and again took a deep breath.

Once a few minutes had passed Olivia asked softly "Can you tell us anything about your attack?"

At the word "attack" he flinched away.

A second later Dominic turned back around and replied slowly "I was on a date.. I had met this girl at a coffee shop a week ago and we had decided to go out on our first date last night, her name is Miranda Hall, the name of the bar is Elsie's, I don't remember the name of street."

Olivia replied warmly "That's all right Dominic we'll figure it out please take your time."

Dominic nodded assured and replied shakily "It was around ten o' clock at night I try to be out no later than that because I like to go for a run every morning at seven a.m., we left the bar I hailed Miranda a cab and offered to ride her home, she said no and I told her I'd call her later."

He took another deep breath and looked at Olivia anxious with fear.

She went over to him and squeezed his hand softly once.

Olivia then sat down in a chair near the telephone she looked at him with the most supportive expression she could muster.

She then said warmly "Please I know this is hard but you _need_ to trust me."

Dominic nodded and replied "I barely drank anything last night I only had half a beer I started to walk home. I was about eight blocks away from the bar, when I heard a noise from behind me. I didn't think anything of it. I kept walking then-"

Dominic went pale with revulsion and started to dry heave.

Thinking quickly Olivia raided the left bedside drawer.

She hurriedly spotted a bed pan and swiftly gave it to Dominic who almost immediately he vomited into it.

As soon as he had finished Olivia took the bed pan from him and placed it in the sink in the bathroom.

She then filled up a cup of water for him and got a towel so he could dry his mouth off.

Once Dominic had taken a few mouthfuls of water Olivia asked worried "Dominic would you like me to call Dr. Beresford for you?"

Dominic shook his head and said shaken "No I'm all right it's just the side effects of the sedative, just give me a second."

She knew that the sedative wasn't the only reason that Dominic had vomited but in his already fragile state Olivia didn't want to push him.

_If I do press it who knows how he'll react._ She thought concernedly.

Taking a breath she nodded understandably and said softly "Of course."

Dominic turned away from Olivia he took two more shaky deep breath.

He then replied in a constricted and horrified voice "I felt something hit me in the back of my head when I came too. I.. I couldn't see who it was.. it was really dark. I felt someone... on top of me then he was.. inside me.. oh god.. I couldn't do anything he hit me hard in the back of my head. I was confused.. weak... helpless... it felt like it went on forever... it hurt.. god it hurt so much. I.. never thought it would.. end."

Olivia blanched at his description of his attack.

She took a breath then asked him softly "Do you remember weather or not your attacker said anything to you?"

Dominic shook his head and said sickeningly "No he didn't say a word."

Elliot asked gently but firmly "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you in this way do you have any enemies?"

Dominic shook his head and said desperately his breathing becoming quick "No, I mean apart from people who may make derogatory remarks once in while when they find out I'm a Marine but other than that no."

Olivia replied compassionately "Dominic you did great."

Dominic nodded and said quietly "Thank you ma'am."

She smile slightly and replied compassionately "I'm going to let you rest now Detective Stabler and I will talk to you again soon when you are feeling more up to it all right, I promise you we'll get the person who did this to you."

He nodded and said weakly "Thanks."

Once they had left Olivia turned to Elliot and replied shaken "He's defiantly telling the truth, no one could fake that level of trauma."

Elliot nodded and said agreeable "I'm with you but right now we need to find out who would want to do this to him."

Olivia replied determinedly "Yeah, come on let's go back to the house and look up this Elsie's bar."

Elliot said somewhat wryly "Should I drive again?"

Olivia knew he was trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

She felt herself smile slightly and replied warmly "Yeah I'm too pissed."


	3. Working The Case

_Side note: I apologize in advance for my sloppy and inaccurate portrayal of New York I've never been there. _

As they drove back to the station house from Mercy General Olivia heaved a heavy sigh she texted Much : _Look up bars in Manhattan with first name Elsie. _

Elliot looked at her and said warmly "Don't worry Liv, we'll get this guy."

She nodded and replied determinedly "Yeah I know it's just I feel so bad for Dominic, it was really hard to see him like that so traumatized you know especially when I remember him being so confident and strong the last time I spoke to him."

Elliot shook his head in agreement and said softly " Your right it was but we've gotta focus on finding out who did this to him it's the only way he will have any closure."

Before she knew it they had made it back to the station.

John and Fin greeted them.

Fin walked up to Olivia and asked compassionately "Hey Liv how's Pruitt?"

Olivia replied somberly "He's in shock but I think he'll be okay in time."

Fin nodded and replied quietly "He's a tough guy he'll pull through."

Olivia smiled and said comforted "Yeah, thanks Fin."

Fin smiled and replied softly "No problem, Liv."

John said softly "That's good glad he'll be okay listen Liv I got your text and I looked up all of the liquor licenses in the city with bars that had the first name Elsie I found only one that was near the area where Pruitt was attacked it's at 100th and Broadway."

Olivia nodded and replied gratefully "Thanks John this may just be the information we need to nail Pruitt's attacker."

Fin asked considerately "Do you guys need any help canvassing?"

Olivia looked at Fin and replied softly "No that's okay Fin why don't you stay and help Munch?"

The tough African American detective looked disappointed.

John said jokingly "Oh come on Fin you and Bessie need to get acquainted anyway."

Fin smiled sightly and walked over to where John was standing.

Last year pipes in their old squad room had finally burst and the entire special victims unit was relocated to a much bigger office downtown.

Along with new desks, the unit was given state of the art computers.

Each detective got their own brand new computer the squad had also received a state of the art sixty-eight inch flat screen computer.

For the past year John had been staying behind getting immersed in the large computer screen and wireless keyboard which helped the squad find most of it's information.

He had become so enthralled by the technology that he used to hate for so many years he had become a near virtuoso when it came to the large computer.

Fin reached Munch and quipped wryly "I'll only come near that computer if you disinfect it first I mean between you and half the squad who knows how many germs are on that thing."

John replied sarcastically "Hey, Bessie and I resent that comment!"

Don came out of his office and said mockingly "Do I have to separate you two again?"

Fin and John said in unison "No Captain."

Don replied softly yet sternly "Good now get back to work."

Cragen then turned his attention to Elliot and Olivia.

He looked at them seriously and asked firmly "So any leads on Pruitt's attacker?"

Olivia nodded and replied hopeful "Yeah John managed to track down the bar where Pruitt was just before he was attacked we're on our way over there now to see if it has security cameras, maybe if it does they caught something."

Don nodded and said grimly "All right go, this bastard beat and raped a decorated marine he's not gonna care who he attacks next."

Elliot replied comfortingly "Don't worry Captain we're on it."

An hour later Olivia and Elliot were at Elsie's bar.

They walked into a large brightly lit establishment it was six-thirty and the place was cluttered with patrons they quickly found a bartender.

The man was six-two had a strong build and was in his late sixties he had short greyish white blonde hair.

Olivia took out her badge and said professionally "Detective Olivia Benson Manhattan Special Victims Unit we'd like to ask you a few questions."

The bartender looked at Olivia's badge and replied warmly "Sure I'm the owner be happy to do something for New York's Finest, names Terry Wilson but you can just call me Terry, what do you wanna know?"

Elliot took out his phone. He brought up a picture of Dominic that he had taken at Mercy General.

He held the phone out for Terry to get a good look.

He then asked "Sir do you remember serving this man last night between the hours of six to ten?"

Terry nodded and replied cordially "Yeah he came in here around eight with a pretty brunette girl they both ordered the malt beer and burger special why do you guys need to know?"

Olivia answered somberly "That man was brutally beaten and raped in a alley eight blocks from this bar."

Terry blanched severely he said shocked "Christ that's awful I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's all I know."

Elliot asked pressingly "Sir did you notice anyone paying particular attention to that man and his date last night, anyone followed them around?"

Terry perked up and replied "Actually yeah one of my regulars names Frank Bishop whenever that young guy and his girl would change seats or move to another side of the bar Frank would too, but I don't think that they knew."

Olivia replied quickly "What can you tell us about this Frank Bishop?"

Terry stooped down below the bar for a second.

He came back up with a picture.

It was of himself and a man around Terry's age.

The man had dark thinning black hair and brown eyes. He was around six feet, he reached Terry's shoulder. In the picture he and Terry were standing on a ferry dock.

Terry smiled and nostalgically "This was on my sixty-second birthday last year Frank and I went on a ferry ride around the whole city."

Elliot nodded and replied hurriedly "That's very nice what else can you tell us about Frank?"

Terry smiled and replied softly "Well I've known him for about twenty eight years now. He used to be a marine in Vietnam but was dishonorable discharged for insubordination. After Vietnam he became a drunk.

He's been somber all the while I've known him he only comes in here to eat my burgers and he always order's ginger ale listen guys Frank maybe a bit worn still form the war but he's a good man. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Elliot replied politely "All due respect Terry even the people we have known for a long time maybe capable of more they we ever thought they could be."

Terry spat annoyed "Not Frank he's a good man and has been somber for twenty eight years now!"

Olivia looked at him with compassion and asked "Do you have security cameras outside?"

Terry nodded and replied "Yep I've had them outside since I first opened back in eighty-four the computer that records everything form the cameras is in the back room come on I'll show you."

He motioned over a statuesque young woman.

She appeared to be in her mid twenties. The girl had long corn silk blond hair which she wore in a elegant french braid accented by a sky blue headband.

The girl wore a royal blue blouse with faded blue jeans she had black high heels on around her neck was a gold chained emerald pendant in the shape of a medium-sized heart.

Terry smiled at the young woman.

He ushered her over to Olivia and Elliot he smiled and said proudly "Detectives this is my granddaughter Sasha, Sash these detectives need to look at the security cameras, do you think you could watch the bar for me?"

Sasha nodded she smiled warmly at Olivia and Elliot and replied softly "Hey nice to meet you,sure Papa I can manage for a few minutes without ya."

Terry gave Sasha a one armed hug and replied "That's my good girl we'll be right back."

As they went in the back room Olivia said complimentary "You're granddaughter is a very pretty young woman."

Terry beamed and said proudly "Yeah her mother my sweet daughter Nora died when Sasha was eight. My own wife Elsie died in childbirth and Sash's dad was never around really so I took her in, when I decided to open up this bar Sash was nine at the time and I asked her what I should name it and she said "name it after Nana, Papa" and I did."

Elliot said compassionately "I'm very sorry for your losses."

Olivia nodded and replied warmly "So am I."

Terry smiled sadly and said "Yeah there are days when I'm real sad about it but then I think of how Sash has thrived and I feel much better."

Terry shook himself and said distractedly "Now onto those cameras."

He took out of his pocket a ring of keys.

He put a large faded gold key into the key slot and opened the door for Olivia and Elliot.

Terry then quickly turned on the lights.

The room was quite small the only thing in it was a large desk with a Mac desktop computer.

Terry quickly went to the computer turned it on.

He turned to the detectives and said gruffly "Well here you go Sasha knows how to work this thing but to be honest I can only log on, what I can tell you is to get to the camera footage click on the camera picture thing, well I gotta go relive my Sasha before the place get's too out of hand, if you need anything else let me know."

Olivia turned to Terry and said softly "Thanks you've been really helpful Terry."

Elliot nodded and replied warmly "Yes you have, thank you."

Terry gave quick nod and said once again gruffly "No problem talk to you two later."

With that Terry left.

Olivia quickly commandeered the computer.

She clicked on the camera icon and soon found the footage form the previous night.

They scanned the footage for awhile.

Finally Elliot said quickly "Liv stop back up a few seconds."

She did. They both looked at the screen in dismay.

As soon as Dominic and his date left Elsie's about five minutes later Frank Bishop followed them.

Elliot looked at Olivia and said irritated "I really hate being right so much, come on we gotta get back to Terry and tell him about Frank Bishop."

Olivia nodded and replied sadly "Right."


	4. Cracking The Case Wide Open Too Soon?

As soon as she and Elliot were done looking at the footage,

Olivia turned to her partner and asked grimly "Do you wanna tell Terry that one of his oldest friends is a suspect or should I?"

Elliot replied logically "I think we really need to tread lightly with him I mean he already lost his wife and daughter I think we should play this really cool."

She nodded and replied softly "Good idea, come on let's go."

With that said Olivia and Elliot made their way back to the front of Elsie's bar.

Terry and Sasha were both behind the bar tending to customers.

Elliot motioned for Terry to join them off to the side in the small hall way.

Terry's jovial expression immediately turned sour when he approached the detectives.

He looked at them and asked concerned "What is guys, did you find something on the cameras?"

Elliot took a deep breath and asked gently "Terry remember when I showed you the picture of that man on my phone the one we told you was a victim of an sexual assault, the same man you told me came in here last night with that pretty brunette girl?"

Terry nodded and replied uncertainty "Yeah I remember why?"

Elliot pressed on "The same man you told us that Frank Bishop was shadowing around the bar last night?"

Terry said a irritated "Yeah, yeah why are you asking me these questions, I don't have Alzheimer's you know now if you have something you want to say to me just say it!"

Olivia replied with as much gentleness as she could muster "Terry, Detective Stabler and I went over your security cameras and we saw that five minutes after our victim left this place Frank left about five minutes after him, I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that Frank is our prime suspect right now."

At Frank's name Terry blanched, he started to look faint.

Sasha immediately came to his aid she said anxiously "Papa!, papa easy here come sit down."

She quickly guided the old bar tender to a leather booth in the left corner of the bar.

Sasha glared angrily at Benson and Stabler and spat out acidly "Can I ask why you almost caused my grandfather to pass out!"

Terry gently stroked Sasha's right hand which he held in his own and said reassuringly "It's okay Sash-baby I'm all right now,the detectives just told me some bad news about Uncle Frank."

Sasha turned to Olivia and Elliot she said vehemently "If you think Uncle Frankie did anything to anyone then your crazy I've known him most of my life and I know that he couldn't and wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Terry once again stroked Sasha's hand and replied soothingly"I'm so sorry Sash but they saw him on the cameras now why don't you get back to work, the bar ain't gonna tend itself."

Sasha said protesting "But Papa-"

Terry cut off his granddaughter soft yet firmly "Sash that's enough out of ya, I already told ya how it is, I'm all right, now can you please just go tend the bar for me, we'll talk about this later all right?"

Sasha finally compiling said relenting "Okay Papa, just sit for awhile I'll come and give you some cold ginger ale in a few minutes all right?"

She kissed him on the cheek tenderly.

Sasha once again that night gave Olivia and Elliot a dark look.

Then without another word she smoothed her corn silk blond hair behind her ears took a deep breath and resumed her work at the bar.

Terry sighed quietly he then turned to the detectives and said apologetically "I'm sorry my granddaughter can be a bit of a hot head she get's it from her mother and grandmother, are you sure it was Frank on the cameras?"

Elliot nodded and replied certainly "I'm afraid so, look we need to know where he lives so we can pick him up and question him."

Terry nodded and said sadly "He lives in Alphabet City, 112th street, a place called Sunset Towers, Apartment B10."

Olivia nodded and replied grateful "Thank you Terry, I'm sorry you had to find this out but I promise you if Frank isn't our suspect we'll call you."

Terry smiled softly and replied "Thanks guys hope to talk to you soon."

They both shook hands with the old bartender and left.

Olivia was pretty sure that Elliot was breaking the speed limit while driving form Elise's bar back to the station house.

She was all right with it for the first ten minutes but it soon started to annoy her.

Olivia turned to him and replied agitated "El, could you please ease up a bit on the gas?"

Elliot slowed down he replied "Sorry got carried away."

Olivia nodded and said understandingly "It's okay I know I'm anxious to get back to the house to tell the others too but we won't be able to do that if we get in a car accident."

Elliot smiled sightly and replied warmly "I'm easing up."

The two then rode in silence for the rest of journey.

Olivia strode quickly into the squad room.

She instantly located Cragen.

He was standing next to Munch and Fin by the large computer.

Olivia said urgently "We got a prime suspect in Master Sgt. Pruitt's attack, Captain."

Don nodded and replied hurriedly "Great, who?"

Elliot took point he brought up a picture of Frank Bishop on his cell phone.

He said quickly "Disgraced ex-Marine Frank Bishop."

Olivia nodded and replied "When we went over the security tapes at Elsie's we saw that five minutes after Dominic and his date left Frank Bishop followed them five minutes later, we think he attacked the Master Sgt. because he is still full of rage of being discharged from the Marines."

Don held up his hand and said skeptical "Hold on a second, when Pruitt told you about the attack did he ever mention before he left the bar that he told anyone that he was a Marine?"

Olivia's face fell she replied crestfallen "Well... no, but Captain this is way too much of a coincidence."

Don shook his head and said steadfast "I don't care if it's a conspiracy."

At the word "conspiracy"

John perked up and chimed in "Hey!"

Cragen turned to John and said irritated "Shut up John."

With that said Munch turned back to typing quickly at the computer.

Fin who was at his desk and listening quickly went back to doing paper work the second Don finished talking to John.

The mood in the squad room up until then was almost jovial well as jovial as their squad got anyway.

Olivia was getting extremely discouraged she thought for certain she had got the person who was responsible for assaulting Dominic but now with what the Captain just said rang loud in her ears.

She never stopped to assume that it could be anyone else.

Don quickly turned his attention back to Elliot and Olivia.

He looked at them seriously and said firmly "Look until we know otherwise I don't want you two to go within five yards of this Frank Bishop until you get the whole story from the Master Sgt, go back and talk to him see if he left anything out."

Olivia looked downcast and replied boldly "Captain can't we just go and pick Frank up, I mean since when do we doubt the victim?"

Cragen looked at Olivia aghast for a moment his face soon turned to annoyance.

His eyes grew glazed over with anger, he said aggravated "You will do as I command since I am your commanding officer or perhaps you forgot that?"

Olivia shook her head and replied with most proper formality she could muster "No sir, of course we'll go back and question the Master Sgt, once again, we'll be back within the hour."

Don nodded and replied with stiff contentment "Good, see that you do."

As soon as the conversation between the Captain and Olivia was over she and Elliot left the squad room as swiftly as they had entered it.

Walking out to their car Elliot asked gingerly "Hey are you all right?"

Olivia nodded and said softly "Yeah, guess I deserved that, I did get a bit carried away."

Elliot smiled and replied comfortingly "Dominic's important to you Liv, I understand why you are pushing this case, don't worry I got your back."

She smiled and said reassured "Thanks El, you mind if I drive this time?"

He grinned and replied slyly "Sure."

With that the two made their way to Dominic's apartment.


	5. The Whole Truth

Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on Dominic Pruitt's apartment door.

He answered it on the third knock.

It had been four days and his bruises were starting to fade they were less prominent then when she and Elliot had last seen him.

Dominic wore a gray crew v-neck t-shirt and loose fitted gray draw string sweat pants his hair was damp she smelled a strong scent of deodorant so she guessed he had showered around a hour ago.

They were deep purple grayish dark circles under his eyes it looked as through he hadn't left the apartment or slept much since Olivia had last seen him at Mercy General.

Olivia took a deep breath smiled a warm smile and said softly "Hi, Dominic may we come inside Detective Stabler and I would like to talk to you if that's okay?"

Dominic nodded and replied tiredly "Sure, come on in."

His apartment was unexpectedly clean.

The carpeting was a deep maroon there was a beige plush microfiber couch in the living room, a matching beige microfiber armchair was adjacent to the couch.

A wide screen plasma TV hung on the adjacent wall.

In the middle of living room there was a small blue elegant glass coffee table that added a touch of class to an otherwise plain apartment.

Pictures dotted the dark blue walls most were of Dominic and his family but the bulk of them were of him and his Marine unit in the various desserts of the Middle East.

Olivia had thought that being a victim of rape and having gone through such a traumatic experience he would be wracked with pain and grief and wouldn't have had the time to clean.

Dominic noticing Elliot and Olivia's expressions of bewilderment.

He took a breath and said dryly "What can I say I guess once you're in the Corps you never really leave."

Elliot nodded and replied understandably "I know what you mean I was in the Marines for a few years and I still make my bed so you can bounce a quarter off of it."

Dominic smiled softly he motioned for them to sit down.

She and Elliot both took a seat on the couch and he took the armchair.

Dominic swiveled the chair so that it was facing the two detectives.

Taking a deep ragged breath he asked somberly "You said you wanted to talk?"

Olivia nodded and replied gently "Yes we did but first of all how are you doing?"

He ran his right hair through out his short hair and took another ragged breath.

After a few seconds Dominic looked at Olivia and said quietly "I've had better days, I've started to... relive it and had to take a month off of leave form my job as a personal security guard to a wall-street business woman in order to get some therapy."

Elliot said sympathetically "I'm sorry but don't worry it's good that you are getting counseling you'll get through this we've seen it happen victim's overcoming their trauma."

Olivia nodded and replied hopefully "It's true we've seen it many times trust me it's really great that you are dealing with this sooner rather than later."

Heavy silence soon fell between the three of them.

Dominic seemed to get more agitated the longer they sat in silence he shifted his weight in the armchair twice.

Finally he took another deep breath that day and asked irritated "Listen you guys not that I'm ungrateful for your encouragement but you said you came here to talk I would like to get to the talking part."

Elliot nodded and replied professionally "Of course, Dominic you said that you don't know why you were attacked."

He nodded and said arduously "Yeah why do you have any leads?"

Olivia picked up on what Elliot was getting at.

She leaned forward took a breath and asked tentatively "Dominic do you remember weather or not you mentioned to anyone at Elsie's if you were a Marine the night you were attacked?"

Suddenly Dominic began to inhale sharply he blanched his face becoming as white as a sheet his eyes went glassy and unfocused he leaned back in the armchair took four shallow breaths, and soon started to hyperventilate.

Olivia quickly got up off the couch and went to him putting her right hand on his shoulder softly.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and tried to steady his head which was shaking back and forth.

Olivia then said urgently hoping to get through to him "Dominic, Dominic are you all right, can you hear me?"

There was no indication that he heard Olivia as he was still breathing rapidly.

She turned to Elliot and said desperately trying to hide the panic in her voice "El, go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, hurry!"

In seconds Elliot was back with a full glass of water in his hand.

Olivia reluctantly splashed it in the panicked former marine's face.

In mere seconds Dominic's glazed eyes became clear.

He sat up slowly looked at Olivia confusingly and asked "Olivia, what-what happened?"

She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and said softly "It's all right Dominic your okay now you started to hyperventilate when we asked you weather or not you remember telling anyone the night you were attacked if you were a Marine, sorry I had to splash water in your face it was the only way to snap you out of it, speaking of water would you like some?"

He nodded and said quietly "Yeah, that would be nice."

Elliot hurriedly went back into the kitchen and was back in a few minutes with a tall glass of ice water.

He handed the glass to Dominic he took it and drank it heartily.

After drinking for a few seconds Olivia and Elliot started to relax,so did Dominic he took a deep breath and sat back comfortably in the armchair.

He looked at Elliot and said softly "Thanks for getting the water for me."

Elliot nodded and replied warmly "No problem I'm glad your feeling better, would like to continue talking or do you need a few more minutes?"

Dominic shook his head and answered determinedly "No I'm fine now really you can breath."

They smiled warmly at Dominc's sarcasm.

Olivia leaned forward and asked considerately "Dominic why did you react so severely when I asked you weather or not the night you were attacked did you remember telling anyone that you were a Marine, does have something to do with your attacker because if it does you have to tell us, it's the only way we are going to be able to catch him."

Dominic shifted his weight again in the armchair nervously.

He took a breath and said "Well, my memory from that night was a huge blank expect for the.. attack."

Elliot nodded understandably he pressed gently "We know but please do you remember anything new anything at all that might be able to help us?"

Dominic sighed and replied reluctantly "Like I said because of the blow to my head I sustained that night I have only been able to remember what happened leading up to the.. attack a few days ago."

Olivia coaxed "Well what did you remember?"

He sighed again and said somewhat rushed " Miranda and I were leaving Elsie's a man who was sitting on the last bar stool near the door asked me if I was a Marine because of my mannerisms I told him I was that I had gotten out four years ago, he went onto tell me about how he served in Vietnam and how proud he was that he got to serve his country."

Elliot asked anxiously "Did this man say anything else to you?"

Dominic nodded and said "Yeah actually he said that the Corps really screwed him up, he started to completely contraindicate himself it was really weird, he started to ramble on and on It freaked me out a bit and I ignored him paid for our bill at the bar and Miranda and I left, after that well, you... know what went on."

Olivia asked softly "Dominic could you describe this man?"

He nodded and replied hesitantly through confidant "He was around six feet had thin black hair, and brown eyes he was in his early to late sixties, why are you asking me all of this?"

Elliot said carefully "He's a person we're looking at is all."

Dominic nodded slowly and said disbelievingly "Nice try guys but I know that isn't true, who is he, do you think he's the one who raped me?"

Olivia went over to Dominic she saw the pain in eyes and wished desperately that she could take it away.

She once again that evening laid her right hand comfortingly on Dominic's shoulder.

Once he was staring into her eyes Olivia said warmly "Dominic I'm afraid we still don't know yet who attacked you, but I promised you that I would find out and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, just hang in there okay?"

Dominic placed his left hand over Olivia's he squeezed it grateful and said quietly "Thanks Olivia that means a lot to me."

Olivia smiled softly and replied compassionately "Of course it's my job."

Elliot reluctantly waved her over to where he was standing by the door.

Olivia hesitated she squeezed Dominic's hand twice with a apologetic smile she walked over to Elliot.

She whispered urgently "What's up El?"

Elliot said quickly "Fin and Munch just looked up Frank Bishop's records turns out he's been arrested ten times for aggravated sexual battery with several men through out the years, all of the victims were highly honored and used to be a part of a different Military branch, Navy, Coast Guard, Army, Army Rangers, Green Berates and the Marines, Cap Jackson has offered to help us since Huang is in Washington indefinitely thinks he can get a profile, Cragen wants us back at the house for a debriefing."

Olivia gave Elliot a slight smile finally after so long they had gotten the break they had been searching for.

She said lightly to Elliot "Come on let's go."

They turned their limited attention to Dominic.

Elliot said regretfully "Dominic thank you so much for your time I can't tell you how much our conversation today has been instrumental in your case, we will call you as soon as we can all right?"

Dominic nodded and replied softly "No problem guys I'm glad what I told you can help anyway like I said before I'll be here for the next couple of weeks so feel free to call."

Olivia gave him a bright and warm smile and said reassuringly "You can count on it, talk to you soon Dominic."

With that she and Elliot left Dominic's apartment for the squad room.


	6. One Step Closer

She and Elliot quickly made their way to the squad room.

Olivia was nearly spiriting she was so anxious to hear what Cap Jackson had to say about Frank Bishop.

_Please let this make us one step closer to catching this bastard please. _She thought worriedly.

As soon as her feet touched the squad room floor she immediately zoned in on the psychiatrist.

Cap Jackson was standing before the large computer screen meticulously studying photographs of what she assumed were the ten victims.

He turned and smiled warmly at Elliot and Olivia for a moment.

Cap's eyes then went back to the screen his face reverting to a pensive and focused gaze.

She and Elliot had worked with Cap twice.

The first time was when Cap's daughter Ann and her domestic partner Debbie were attacked, Debbie was raped and Ann savagely beaten by the attacker.

They had found the perpetrator by Elliot going undercover at Cap's sex addict rehab.

Elliot and Cap quickly deduced that the attacker was one of his colleagues and arrested him.

However Cap's daughter Ann succumbed to her injuries a few months later.

Olivia ordered a arrangement of flowers and sent them to the grieving doctor.

The second time she worked with him was when the squad got the case of the murder and sexual assault of a young piano student, Cap was instrumental in helping them solve that case as well.

All of them Olivia included were extremely grateful for his insight and respected him wholeheartedly.

After a few more minutes studying the photographs on the screen Cap once again turned his attention to Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

Everyone had been silent waiting for Cap to announce his profile.

Olivia's patience however had reached it's breaking point.

She cleared her throat and asked bluntly "So what have you got?"

Cap looked at Olivia softly he replied gently "Elliot, Olivia so nice to see you both again."

Elliot nodded and said endearingly "Cap good to see you too."

Olivia shook her head and replied worriedly "Not that it isn't great to see you again but can we please get to the profile so we can nail this guy?"

Cap nodded and replied knowingly "Certainly, these attacks are defiantly the work of a insecure, narcissistic, rage filled individual and form what I've seen of Frank Bishop's file I say that he is the culprit."

Don asked gravely "Doc if you say Bishop's so insecure why is it he didn't just rape the other ten victims, why did he only rape Pruitt?"

Cap shook his head and said in sightly "You're right, from what I've read of the attacks, it seems to me that he was keeping his true rage bottled up and the first ten men that he attacked were just practice I think he let his full anger out on Dominic because he embodied everything that Bishop wanted to be, a successful Marine highly decorated and once he was discharged he was able to thrive in the civilian world those are all the things that Bishop has failed at so he took out all of his negative feelings about himself out on Dominic."

Olivia asked worried "If we don't catch him do you think they will be more victims?"

Cap once again shook his head and replied somberly "I'm not sure perhaps he has let all of his rage out after attacking Dominic but knowing perpetrator's like Bishop I think it's best that you two arrest him before his anger get's out of control if he does attack again the eleventh victim might not be so lucky."

Cragen chimed in regretfully "Hold on a minute you two, you both interviewed Dominic again was he able to identify Frank Bishop as his attacker?"

Olivia answered somewhat bitter "Well... no, but he did say that Bishop was the last person he talked to before he left Elsie's that is just way to coincidental not to be suspicious, you gotta let us bring him in."

Don looked at them both seriously for a few minutes he then said content "Okay pick him up."

Olivia smiled quickly then said grateful "Thanks."

She started to walk out of the squad room.

Don subtly stopped her.

He grabbed her arm gently leaning over her he whispered "Liv don't make me regret this."

She whispered back confidently "You won't Captain I promise, this is just the step we needed to nail Bishop I know it."

Cragen nodded and whispered severely "I know Olivia I trust you it's just I'm not sure I can trust this perp."

Olivia whispered back jokingly "No offense Cap but since when are perps trustworthy?"

Don didn't crack a smile at her sarcasm.

He just leaned over her and whispered wisely "All the more reason for you to be right about this bastard."

Without another word he released her arm and strode into his office softly shutting the door behind him.

Elliot who had been gathering their coats form the coat rack at the front of the office had made his way over to her his coat already on and her's draped over his right shoulder.

Seeing the look of concern on his partner's face Elliot asked warmly "Hey Liv are you all right?"

Absentmindedly she took her coat off of his shoulder slid it on and continued to stare at the Captain's closed door.

The conversation they had just had still rang loudly in her ears.

Elliot gently touched her right arm shaking it slightly he asked softly "Liv, earth to Liv are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Olivia turned to him and said reassuringly "Oh, sorry El I'm fine just thinking about the case, come on let's get to Bishop's."

Elliot nodded and replied handing her the car keys "Yeah, you drive this time."

Olivia smiled slightly. She took the keys and said wryly "Okay let's get out of here before Frank decides to bolt."

With that the two detectives headed over to arrest their number one suspect.


	7. Interview With The Suspect

Olivia banged on the apartment door marked 2B.

She yelled angrily. "N.Y.P.D, Frank Bishop open up we'd like to talk with you!"

Elliot put a soft hand on her trembling ones they calmed instantly.

He smiled slightly and said soothingly "Liv, just relax we'll get this guy."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded.

She gave her partner a small smile and replied grateful " Thanks El, guess I _am_ being a bit of a hothead."

He nodded and said understandably "You are but it's justifiable I know how much you care about Dominic, now come on let's get this guy."

Olivia nodded and replied determinedly "Your right thanks El."

Elliot smiled warmly and said quietly "No, problem."

A few moments later the door opened and Frank Bishop stood in the doorway.

The picture that Terry showed them at Elsie's just five days ago didn't do him justice.

Frank Bishop stood intimidatingly tall in all of his his six feet glory his brown eyes were tired looking but were still extraordinarily fierce his brown hair was ruffled and sticking up.

He wore a dark blue night shirt and sweat pants, the shirt was tight and she could make out even in the dim darkness of the hallway the older man's toned body.

For Olivia it felt like forever that she was studying Frank however in reality it was only a few seconds.

_So this is the man who may of hurt Dominic. _She thought with a mixture of awe and annoyance.

As much as it galled her she knew that despite her personal feelings toward the man they honestly had no physical evidence that linked Frank to the Marine Master Sgt.'s rape.

Frank rubbed his head and asked annoyed "What do ya want at this godforsaken hour, whatever it is I didn't do it now can I go back to sleep?"

Elliot shook his head and spat out acidly "Sorry that we disturbed your beauty sleep, we'd like to talk to you about a sexual assault that happened five days ago at nine in a alley a few blocks away from Elsie's Bar, we hear that you frequent that establishment quite a bit."

Frank nodded and replied hoarsely "Yeah, I do Terry Wilson has been my best friend for the past twenty-eight years, I had dinner there and left at ten, Terry will back me up on that, but I'm sure that I didn't hurt anyone last night now can I go back to sleep?"

Olivia said irritated "I'm afraid that isn't gonna happen we'd like for you to come with us for a more proper interview."

Frank shook his head and replied annoyed "Well unless you got a warrant or _real_ proof that I did anything I'm not going any where come back when you do in the mean time leave me be!"

With that he slammed the door in their faces.

Olivia groaned and said angrily "Damn I thought for sure he'd cave, now what are we gonna do?"

Elliot once again covered her hands with his and replied comfortably " Calm down Liv, listen we need to go back to the house and regroup maybe Cap can tell us more about Frank's psychology."

She smiled faintly and said softly "Thanks El, your right come on let's go."

Olivia and Elliot then made their way outside and drove back to the squad.


	8. Back To The Drawing Board

Olivia was extremely angry as she walked into the station house without Frank Bishop.

She had no idea that a simple pick up of a suspect could go so wrong so fast.

Olivia couldn't help but hang her head as she and Elliot made their way into the squad room.

Cragen looked at them stoically, he Finn, Munch and Cap were still huddled by the the large computer screen studying the many victims of there number one suspect.

Don asked disappointed "Were is Frank Bishop, I thought you guys were going to bring him in what happened?"

Elliot replied crestfallen "We asked him about the attack he said he didn't do it and said he wasn't gonna come with us until we got proof basically it was a bust Captain, sorry."

Cragen nodded said softly "You did your best can't ask any more then that."

Olivia replied worriedly "Captain we gotta get this guy now that he knows we are onto him he could attack someone else."

Finn nodded and said agreeably "Liv's right Captain we need to do something, he's already attacked eleven men who's to say he won't strike now and who's to say that that he won't kill his next victim to keep him quiet."

Don replied realistically "Look we have no physical evidence linking Bishop to Pruitt's attack the only way we are gonna get anywhere with this is if we catch Bishop in the act or, if we can contact any of his previous victims to come forward and press charges."

Munch spoke up he had been quietly typing on the large keyboard connected to the computer.

John said sadly "Hate to be the barrier of more bad news guys but I have already contacted seven of Bishop's victims so far, none of them want to come forward, do you want me to try the other three?"

Cragen replied curtly "Do it John, they made be our only chance."

Munch nodded he quickly started to type he said hurriedly "I'm on it, Finn you want to help me?"

Finn replied quickly "Sure, what do you need?"

Elliot perked up and offered helpfully "What can I do?"

With that Munch Finn and Elliot continued to try and contact Bishop's victims.

Don turned to Cap and asked concerned "Doc any chance that Olivia and Finn are right will Bishop attack now that we are onto him?"

Cap said pensively "I'm not entirely certain Captain, perhaps Olivia and Elliot's presence has quelled his impulses but, the more I study his M.O. I think he may indeed attack again but I'm afraid it's just too soon to predict his next move."

The psychiatrist turned back to the images on the screen for a moment.

He then turned back around and addressed the detectives.

Cap replied descriptively "Frank Bishop has narcissistic personality disorder he was able to cloak it extremely well however after he came home form Vietnam the intense trauma he suffered exacerbated his condition he sexually assaults men in the vast range of Military branches because of intense hatred and resentment of being dishonorably discharged."

Finn said pointedly "I don't get it Doc, a lot of soldiers and Veterans who have come back form combat have P.T.S.D., but I don't think I've know of any reports where ex-soldiers have committed sexual assault and rape as a symptom form P.T.S.D."

Cap nodded and replied knowingly "Yes you are right generally this type of behavior is very rare in

ex-soldiers."

Don asked confused "Then what happened to Bishop?"

Cap said clinically " Well it seems in this particular case that when his drinking didn't help with his trauma the only release for Bishop was to make people, in this case military personal, feel just as sad and miserable as him so he assaulted them this seems to be the only way he can absolve himself of his severe depression and anxiety."

Olivia asked quickly "Cap do you think that Bishop's alcoholism will flare up and will it make him more dangerous?"

Cap looked pensive

Finally he addressed Olivia and replied uncertainly "I'm not entirely sure Olivia perhaps, but like I said before his behavior at this point is so erratic it's quite difficult to know what his next move will be."

Don looked at Cap and said severely "Dig deeper Doc, we need to get ahead of this guy."

Cap nodded and replied reassuringly "Yes, of course Captain please don't worry I will work very hard on this."

Cragen then strode into his office as his phone was ringing.

Olivia looked at Cap and said defeated "Well it looks we are back to the drawing board are we ever gonna solve this?"

Cap warmly laid his right hand on Olivia's right shoulder.

He looked into her eyes and replied compassionately "You mustn't give up Olivia we _will _get this man I am sure of it."

She smiled faintly and said comforted "Thanks Cap, would you like some help?"

Cap gave her a small grin and replied determinedly "Yes I would actually, you see I am going to be cross referencing Bishop's attacks to see if I can predict where or who he is going to strike next do you mind bringing up the hospital reports on my computer screen?"

Olivia nodded and said warmly "Sure you bet."

Cap smiled sightly and replied grateful "Thank you very much Olivia."

She said softly "No problem."

With that said Olivia, and Cap got to work.


	9. A Major Break

Olivia and Cap were frantically but intensely scanning the many hospital reports trying to figure out when, where and who Frank Bishop might attack next.

However the two had been working for nearly eight hours and weren't getting anywhere.

Olivia was just about to get discouraged again when Cap suddenly piped up.

He had been cross referencing each and every report Olivia was scanning to his monitor to try and figure out if Bishop left any specific calling card on or near any of his victims.

Cap turned to Olivia and the rest of the detectives he said hopefully "I think I found a common link."

Don who had been helping John Finn and Elliot track down the rest of Bishop's victims quickly made them stop their search and join Olivia and Cap at the central computer screen.

Once everyone was assembled Cragen replied authoritatively "All right Doc what did you find?"

Cap brought up four pictures of what looked like men's ribs with small lettering on them onto the screen.

Elliot asked confused "Ok...ay what does this mean?"

Cap replied knowingly "These are four images of Bishop's rape victims as you can see he paints his initials "fb" into each of his victims right hip bones with red paint, the paint is acrylic so it would take a while for it to come off."

Olivia asked confused "Why did he do that I mean it draws attention to himself."

Cap answered irritated "Precisely why he did it, it's his calling card typical of his narcissistic personality."

She said softly "Right, but why didn't anyone make the connection?"

Cap replied professionally" The victims who did go to a hospital were so ashamed by the initials, being "branded" they must of wiped if off as best they could because I could only find these four victim's pictures in the many reports that Olivia sent me."

Cap looked at the Olivia and asked curiously "Olivia do you know if Master Sgt. Pruitt has Bishop's initials painted on him?"

Olivia shook her head and replied unknowingly "I don't think so when he had a sexual assault kit done his doctor didn't mention it."

Cragen noted wisely "Maybe he did and didn't want to tell you two because he was so embarrassed by the rape he didn't want to add to his humiliation."

Cap nodded and replied agreeably "It certainly makes sense, if we can get the Master Sgt. to document his mark then we will have successfully have proven a pattern also we wouldn't have to have any more of Bishop's previous victims come forward."

Don looked at Olivia and Elliot he took a breath.

Cragen then said decisively "Go back to Pruitt's apartment ask if he has this mark."

Olivia replied objectively "Captain hasn't he been through enough, I mean couldn't we-"

Cragen shook his head and said authoritatively "No, this is are only legitimate link and I want you both to follow up on it understand?"

Olivia sighed and replied crestfallen "Yes sir we're on it."

Through she was happy that they had finally found a significant clue that pointed to Bishop she dreaded having to ask Dominic about his ordeal yet again.

However Olivia knew that it was the only way to get justice for him.

As they drove to Dominic's apartment Elliot looked at her for a long while.

Finally he said softly "Don't worry about Dominic Liv, I'm sure he will be fine with this we just have to tread very slowly."

Olivia nodded and replied concerned "I know Elliot I just hope he isn't too bad."

Elliot replied warmly "He will be Liv he's a lot stronger then you think he not only survived major combat he survived a brutal assault, after everything he's been through I'm sure he can handle this."

Olivia smiled softly and said assured "Yeah I know that El guess I'm just nervous."

He gave her a soft expression and replied comfortingly "Well don't be it will be fine."

With that they drove onward to Dominic's apartment.


	10. Uncovering The Truth At Last

Olivia was still unhappy as she and Elliot walked into Dominic Pruitt's apartment building.

She knew in her heart of hearts that they had no other choice but it didn't make what she was about to do any easier.

_I really hope this doesn't blow up in our faces _she thought worriedly.

After the Bishop disaster Olivia wasn't sure she could stand another disappointment.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the apartment door it opened a few seconds later.

Dominic stood in the doorway he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black sweat pants from the strong smell of deodorant and his damp hair she guessed that once again they had come to see him only a hour after he had showered.

He smiled softly at Elliot and Olivia.

Sighing Dominic asked anxiously "Olivia, Elliot has there been a break in my case?"

Olivia gave him a warm smile and replied delicately "Actually, yes do you mind us coming in?"

Dominic gave them both a warm expression and said cordially "Of course, please."

They once again sat down in the living room.

She and Elliot sat on the couch and Dominic sat in his armchair.

He swiveled the chair around obviously deep in thought.

As much as it pained Olivia to intrude on him she knew that she had too.

Once again she took a deep breath this must of snapped Dominic out of his reverie as he stopped spinning his chair.

Olivia steeled herself once again.

She then said carefully "Dominic we have found four more victims."

Dominic nodded and asked seriously "Is that... good?"

Elliot replied softly "Do you remember telling us about that old man you met at Elsie's the man you said hated that he was a ex-marine?"

Dominic nodded slowly realization started to dawn on him Olivia could see him fitting the pieces together.

Before things got any farther she patted the air with her hands trying to calm not only the situation but Dominic who she could see was quickly unraveling.

Olivia said reassuringly "Please take it easy I know you must be very upset right now but we need you to relax and try to focus."

Dominic ran his hands through out his hair and took deep breaths.

He sighed and replied pleadingly " Olivia please tell me his name did he attack me?"

Olivia sighed herself she then took a breath and said warmly "I'm afraid before we tell you anything more we need to check something first."

His head shot up fear clouded his eyes in a fluid motion he was out of his chair and strode to the door.

Dominic turned his eyes blazing on both Olivia and Elliot.

He spat out with controlled anger "Get out... now!"

Olivia got up and replied softly "Dominic please you have trusted us this far don't stop trusting us now, just hear us out okay?"

He eyed them both suspiciously his hand poised on the door knob ready to open it.

Olivia was holding her breath she thought nervously _Please just trust us.. trust me... please. _

Finally after a few moments Dominic released the door knob and once again that day he took a deep breath and ran his hands throughout his hair.

He then strode across the living room and sat down in his chair.

Both she and Elliot breathed a subtle sigh of relief and resumed their positions on the couch.

Olivia looked at her watch and was astounded to see that the whole conversation they just had had only lasted ten minutes as to opposed to what she thought was a hour.

_Just when I thought it couldn't anymore the power of tension can still slow down time. _She thought amazed.

Olivia looked at her watch again.

Twenty minutes had now passed and she thought that was enough time for her and Elliot to restart the conversation.

Taking a deep breath she leaned forward the anxious ex-marine met her gaze instantly.

Olivia then said professionally "Dominic we ran many of the same hospital reports that matched your attack and found that four out of ten of them had something in common."

Dominic replied cautiously "What?"

Before she could answer Elliot was there before her.

He leaned forward and replied compassionately "Out of the many reports we scanned we found that four victims had the initials "fb" painted in red acrylic paint on their right hip bone."

Dominic started to get nervous again he folded his arms across his stomach and subtly started to rock back and forth in his chair.

Finally after a few seconds of rocking he stopped and stood up.

He then slowly pulled down the right side of his sweat pants, in faint but visible red lettering were the initials "fb" on his right hip bone.

Dominic whispered shamefully "I still.. can't wash it off I think it will always be there long after I do."

Elliot replied softly "It doesn't have to be that way it only will stay with you if you let it."

Trying to be delicate about it Olivia took out her phone.

She held it up and asked gently "Dominic do you mind if I take pictures of it I need to document it for proof."

He nodded wordlessly.

As quickly as she could Olivia snapped four pictures of the faint red letters.

Soon as Olivia was done Dominic pulled up his sweat pants.

He sat back down and resumed the same position as before, hands wrapped securely around his stomach hugging himself even tighter and started to rock slowly.

The three of them sat in silence for a long while.

Olivia hated doing this to Dominic but she knew that it had to be done.

_This isn't only for his benefit but for the other victims. _She thought with resolve.

She took a deep breath and replied tentatively "Dominic why didn't you tell us?"

He sighed and said thickly "After... it.. happened I just felt so confused and overwhelmed but most of all I felt guilty and ashamed ... I didn't think it could help and I didn't want to repeat the attack...in detail again so I ...forced myself to forget about it."

Olivia stood up and walked over to him she gently placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

She smiled warmly at Dominic and replied reassuringly "Well don't worry this will help us catch the person who hurt you."

Elliot chimed in softly "It defiantly will Dominic."

They got up to leave Dominic asked bravely "What is his name... the man who raped me... what's his name?"

Olivia replied resolutely "Bishop, Frank Bishop."


	11. Not As We First Thought

Olivia was practically walking on air as she and Elliot made their way into the squad room.

_I can't wait to see everyone's face when I show them the pictures! _She thought excitedly.

Olivia had a feeling that this case was going to be wrapped up in a matter of minutes.

As they approached their colleagues Olivia slid her phone out of her left jean's pocket.

She brought up the pictures she took of the initials on Dominic's hip onto her screen so she could show them immediately to everyone else.

Cragen, Much, Finn and Cap were still gathered around the large computer screen.

Cap locked eyes with Olivia a look of immediate urgency filled them.

He replied quickly "Elliot, Olivia we have some bad news."

Once again that day before Olivia could get a word out Elliot was there before her.

He asked anxiously "What is it?"

Cap said disappointingly "I'm afraid that Frank Bishop isn't our perpetrator."

Olivia replied dumbfounded "What do you mean, four out of ten of his victims have _his _initials painted on them, Bishop followed right behind Dominic the night he was attacked how can he _not _be our guy?"

Before anyone else could react Olivia blew up the images on her phone to the highest resolution possible.

She then brandished them to everyone else.

Olivia shouted livid "Dominic _did _have Bishop's initials on his hip he may not be able to identify him but this proves that Bishop raped him even if we don't have any physical evidence!"

Cap replied calmly "Olivia please just relax and listen to what he found out."

She took a deep breath and thought angrily _This can not be happening we had him I know we had him!_

Olivia took another breath and said evenly "Okay what is it?"

Cap looked at Munch and replied cordially "John do you mind bringing up the comparisons please?"

John said helpfully "Sure."

Olivia asked confused "What comparisons?"

Images of the same "fb" initials flooded the screen but they both looked the same to Olivia.

Elliot piped up he asked curiously "All right so how do these change our case?"

Cragen took point he replied knowingly "We took a closer look at all of the initials painted on the four victims and found out that _none _of them were painted by Frank Bishop."

Olivia replied aghast "How?"

Finn said softly "We sent them to a forensic writing specialist he said that the striations of the letters on each set of initials didn't match Bishop's signature on his driver's license."

Olivia replied stubbornly " This doesn't change anything Bishop could of slopped up his writing so we wouldn't think he committed crimes I still think it was him."

Don said reasonably "Olivia if there is a possibility that Bishop didn't do this rape then it's possible he didn't do any of the other assaults either."

Elliot replied frustrated "Well if Bishop was framed for nearly ten years then someone in his life must really hate him."

Finn noted obtusely "Your right El but we did a full background on him and didn't find him to have any enemies I mean despite the fact that he is a narcissistic bastard it seems that he was extremely good at hiding it."

Olivia replied angrily "That doesn't make any sense I mean narcissists are all about themselves how is is that Bishop didn't make any enemies?"

Munch said wryly "Well he is a Vietnam vet maybe he hid his narcissism most of his life because he found it to be a hinder to his personal life and then after the war his civilian life, what do you think Doc?"

Cap replied ponderously "It certainly seems like a valid explanation most war veterans cloak their emotions in some type of coping mechanism Bishop's alcoholism was how he hid his trauma but also his narcissism form the outside world."

Cap looked at John and asked curiously "Did you take any psychiatry courses Detective?"

Munch said dryly "No I have my own personal intuition."

Finn chimed in sarcastically "Yeah it's called being a paranoid conspiracy freak."

John said mockingly "I resent that!"

Don replied tiredly "All right knock it off you two, Olivia, Elliot, did you meet anyone early on in the investigation that had a grudge against Bishop?"

Olivia shook her head and said defeated "No, I mean the only family he has is Terry Wilson and his granddaughter he's her godfather but other than that we didn't find any enemies of his."

Cragen looked at Munch and said authoritatively "John can you bring up everything we might need to know about Terry Wilson?"

John replied urgently "Sure Captain I'm all over it."

Munch's hands quickly flew across the keyboard and in seconds the large screen was filled with many documents about Terry Wilson.

Cap who had been intensely studying the documents Munch had brought up suddenly stopped.

He turned toward Olivia and asked quickly "Olivia how did Wilson's Wife die again?"

Olivia said hurriedly "She died shortly after giving birth to Sasha's mother why did you find something?"

He said intriguingly "Yes I did it turns out that Wilson's wife did _not_ die in childbirth she died in a car accident."

She asked confused "What do you mean?"

Cap quickly enlarged the document he had singled out of the many online articles that Much had brought up.

The document was a newspaper article.

Cap replied aptly "It appears Wilson's wife died in a hit and run accident in 1986, seems that she was picking Bishop up from a bar in the lower east side of Manhattan when a taxi stuck them on the driver's side, Mrs. Wilson died instantly but Frank was uninjured they never caught the person responsible for the accident."

Finn said understandingly "Terry must of blamed Bishop all of these years and used his alcoholism and hatred for the Marines to set him up for sexual assault."

Elliot said confusingly "All right but what does this accident have to do with our case?"

Cap replied professionally "Wilson's depression from that traumatic event must of caused immense rage in him but instead of turning to alcohol to deal with his problems he chose to rape essentially make others feel as sad as him and set up his best friend who he feels responsible for his pain."

Olivia asked confirmatory "If all of this is true than it means that Terry Wilson, not Bishop is the rapist, doesn't it?"

Cap nodded and replied resolutely "Yes I'm afraid it is a strong possibility."

Cragen said knowingly "Sounds like a good theory now all we need is proof we need to search Wilson's apartment to find any evidence that corroborates it, I'll get Cabot to draw up a warrant."

Four hours later Cragen replied urgently "Benson Stabler, Alex just called me she got the warrant it's for everything go to Terry Wilson's place and tear it apart!"

Olivia nodded and said quickly "We're on it Captain!"

With that she and Elliot departed for Terry Wilson's house.


	12. Cold Confession

Olivia banged on the door to Terry Wilson's small house.

She yelled irritability "Terry Wilson open up N.Y.P.D.!"

A few seconds later Terry and his granddaughter Sasha appeared in the doorway.

Terry was wearing a dark green bathrobe.

Sasha had on a pale peach colored satin robe her pale blond corn silk hair was tied back in a messy french braid.

She replied offensively "What on earth are you doing here it's four in the morning my grandfather needs to rest thanks to the both of you he has been unnecessarily stressed out!"

Elliot held up the warrant in his left hand and replied professionally "We have a warrant to search your home I understand you and your granddaughter are upset but please stand aside and don't interfere."

Terry took her right hand and said soothingly "No please, it's all right we have nothing to hide go ahead and look come on let's sit on the couch now."

Sasha didn't move from her spot at the front of the door.

She asked adamantly "Papa what is going on?"

Terry tugged on her right hand and started to lead her to the couch.

They sat down and he said softly "Hush now Sash it's all right."

With that Olivia, Elliot and a group of crime scene investigators quickly filled the small living room of the Wilson's house.

Elliot strode over to where Terry sat on the couch.

He said disgusted "You set your best friend up for eleven sexual assaults because of the accident he was in with your wife thirty years ago."

Sasha clutched onto her grandfather's right arm with her own right hand.

She said disbelievingly "Papa you told me Nana died right after she had Mom!"

Terry patted her right hand and replied quietly "You were so young at the time I didn't want you to know."

Sasha relinquished her grandfather's right hand and scooted away from him on the couch.

She said pleadingly "Papa tell me right now what is going, please!"

Terry said nothing.

Olivia anxiously made her way to the bedroom.

She looked in the closet and found a can of acrylic red paint and a paint brush.

Olivia also found Terry's laptop inside she browsed through his search history and discovered that he had hacked a military personnel database.

All of the victims were in the database including Dominic.

_Gotcha you sonofabitch! _Olivia thought triumphantly.

She pulled on a pair of blue gloves and quickly recovered the can of paint and the brush from the closet and put them onto the bed.

Judy the crime scene unit head officer came into Terry's bedroom.

She asked urgently "Hey Liv did you find anything in here?

Olivia smiled slightly and replied hurriedly "Yes I did can you please bag this can of paint that brush and have the tech guys save that military personnel database on this laptop."

Judy nodded and replied quickly "Sure thing Liv I'm on it."

Olivia pulled off her blue gloves and placed them into the trash can near the door.

She then strode into the living room and confronted Terry.

Olivia replied angrily "Why Terry why would you sexually assault over a dozen military personnel?"

A smirk appeared on Terry's face.

His once warm and caring face turned dark and his eyes which were once filled with worry were soon vacant of any emotion.

He said callously "Well first I started doing it because I was so damn mad at Frank but over the years ... well it just became fun."

Sasha gasped she turned to face Terry tears streaking down her face.

After a few seconds she replied flabbergasted "Papa, how could _you_, Uncle Frankie is like a second father to me and so were you and you set him up you assaulted over a dozen men how could _you_!"

With that she punched her grandfather square in the face.

Terry was barely dazed by the punch and wiped his mouth were blood started to fall form it.

He laughed and said ruthlessly "You've always been a fighter just like your Ma and Grandma course you're just a piece of white trash it's a no wonder haven't had your cherry popped!"

Sasha shouted devastatingly "Shut up, how could you I loved you, you're all I had left and you've been lying to me for all of these years!"

Terry gave her a smug smile and replied unforgivably "You'll get over it."

Sasha lunged at her grandfather her eyes wild her face contorted in rage.

Olivia quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back from the couch were Terry still sat comfortably.

She whispered softly "No Sasha don't please trust me he isn't worth it!"

Sasha whispered back cold heartily "It would be faster than a trial."

Olivia whispered compassionately "True, but it wouldn't do any good don't think I haven't thought of it myself believe me."

Once she had calmed down Olivia slowly released her.

Terry finally stood up still with a vibrant smirk on his face.

Olivia walked over to him and took out her cuffs.

She grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back she said with a flourish "Terry Wilson you are under arrest for eleven counts of sexual assault."

Terry spat out annoyed "I know my rights there won't be a trial I'm pleading guilty."

Olivia handed him off to Elliot she said irritated "Shut up and just go with Detective Stabler."

A few minutes later the crime scene unit had left with all of the evidence Olivia found in Terry's bed room.

Sasha had emerged form the bathroom a moment later she had been washing her face.

As soon as Terry left she dissolved into tears.

She went to the couch and curled up onto the cushions.

Sasha buried her head into them and started to cry softly.

Olivia sat down next to her and gently put her right hand on her right shoulder.

She said warmly "Sasha it will be okay."

Sasha wiped her eyes.

She looked at Olivia and replied hopelessly "It won't I'm all alone now."

Olivia smiled and said softly "No you aren't."

Sasha rolled her blood red eyes.

She said sarcastically "Oh yeah right."

Olivia smiled and replied happily "I called someone for you while you were in the bathroom."

Sasha said confused "What?"

Olivia grinned softly and replied wryly "Turn around."

Sasha replied wary "What are you talking about?"

A voice gently bellowed form the door "Just turn around Sash."

Sasha whispered uncertainty "Uncle Frankie?"

Frank Bishop stood in the doorway he wore a black jeans jacket and blue jeans.

Sasha gasped.

She cried relived "Uncle Frankie you're here!"

With that Sasha flew off the couch.

She happily launched her herself into her godfather's arms.

He swept her up and around four times and set her down gently.

Frank looked into his goddaughter's eyes.

Sasha started to tear up he caressed her face tenderly with his right hand.

Frank said reassuringly "Shush now I'm here for you Sash it's gonna be all right it I'm here now and I ain't leaving."

Sasha replied confidently "I never believed it I never did I love you so much!"

Frank said quietly "I know honey I love you too, don't worry we'll get through this."

Frank looked at Olivia and replied softly "Thank you for helping me and my goddaughter."

Olivia nodded and said gently "It's the least I could do, I'm so sorry I accused you in the first place, take care of each other."

Frank gave a small nod of gratefulness and went back to consoling his distraught goddaughter.

Olivia quietly slipped out leaving the fractured but mending family together.


	13. Good News

Olivia was happy but weary as she drove back to the station house.

She was beyond exhausted.

Olivia couldn't believe that even over a decade in the SVU squad a case could still take so much out of her.

_At least all of the victims got justice... especially Dominic. _Olivia thought softly.

As she walked into the squad room she saw Finn Munch, Elliot and Cap talking they were sitting at the recreational center near the large computer.

Olivia smiled warmly at the four men she sat down and breathed a tired sigh of relief.

Taking a moment to collect herself she said to her colleagues comradely "Great job you guys thanks a whole lot for sticking with me on this."

Elliot gave her a soft smile and replied brightly "No problem Olivia you know I always have your back."

Olivia nodded and said wryly "Yeah well thanks all the same."

Finn replied gently "You don't need to thank me Liv it's all cool."

Munch chimed in compassionately "Same goes for me too."

Cap stood up and replied courteously " Well Olivia, everyone it's been a pleasure to work with all of you again but I'm afraid I need to leave you see I have opened up a small practice out of my own house and I have a appointment in two hours."

Olivia gave him a small hug and replied congratulatory "That's amazing news Cap I hope everything goes well for you!"

Finn said happily "Congrats man."

Munch replied warmly "Good luck to you Cap."

Elliot said respectfully "I wish you all the luck in the world Cap I hope we can all work together soon."

Cap gave all four detectives a wide grin and replied cordially "Thank you all I hope I will see you all again as well I'll be in touch."

With that Cap gathered his briefcase, his coat and strode quickly out of the squad room.


	14. Epilogue

Olivia happily made her way over to Dominic's apartment.

She could hardly believe that six months had passed since his attacker Terry Wilson was put behind bars.

Since then Olivia and Dominic had started to date.

The mutual attraction between them had been there the instant that they had met.

However when he had to go over seas she wasn't sure they would see each other again and buried her feelings knowing that they could never be together.

When Dominic requested her as the lead detective when he was attacked she was slightly surprised.

As Olivia helped the young Marine recover from his assault she couldn't deny that her long dormant feelings for him were starting to resurface.

Despite her growing feelings for Dominic Olivia focused all of her energy into apprehending Dominic's attacker.

Once Terry Wilson was put behind bars a huge weight was lifted from Olivia's shoulders.

She was surprised at how relived she was but she knew that her immense relief was just her long forgotten feelings for Dominic coming back to her.

The couple had a date every other weekend and two dates every other night during the week.

They had been able to with hard work keep their relationship going despite their very busy schedules.

It was by far one of the most loving and long lasting relationships in Olivia's life and for that she was very grateful.

As Olivia drove to Dominic's house for a weekend date she thought back to the day when she went to his house and told him the news that they caught Terry Wilson.

* * *

**Six Months Earlier: **

_Olivia knocked on the door to Dominic's apartment_

_A few minutes later the door opened. _

_Dominic stood in the doorway he was wearing a royal blue t-shirt, and gray sweatpants. _

_His cropped sandy blond hair was damp and once again she smelled a strong scent of deodorant and guessed that he had just showered a hour before. _

_Why do I always catch him just when he's finished showering? Olivia thought embarrassed._

_Dominic nodded swiftly at her and replied questionably "Olivia it's nice to see you has there been any news?" _

_She said warmly "Yes we got him Dominic the person who raped you we arrested him he's in jail and he'll never hurt you again I promise." _

_A rare smile broke across Dominic's face he took a breath then replied relieved "That's.. that's amazing, please come in." _

_With that he ushered Olivia inside. _

_She sat down on the couch and Dominic sat in his armchair. _

_Olivia leaned forward and replied delicately "Dominic do you remember I do told you that your attacker's name was Frank Bishop?" _

_Dominic nodded and said nervously "Yes, why?" _

_She took a deep breath and replied gently "Well that isn't the man who attacked you." _

_Dominic leaned forward in his armchair. _

_He took a deep breath and asked confused "What do you mean?" _

_Olivia took another breath and replied softly "He was set up by the bartender at Elsie's he's the one who attacked you his name is Terry Wilson." _

_Dominic ran a hand throughout his hair nervously he took two more deep breaths._

_Finally after a few more seconds he replied softly "Why?" _

_She sighed and said compassionately "Because he is a very sick man trust me Dominic if you ask yourself why these types of people do what they do you'll drive yourself crazy trust me I have a lot of experience with them." _

_Dominic stood up so did Olivia. _

_He extended his right hand and replied grateful "Thank you for telling me the truth I appreciate it I also am really grateful that you have been so wonderfully supportive it's been a very difficult few weeks I don't know what I'd do if I had to go through this experience alone." _

_Olivia pumped Dominic's hand twice in her own and said warmly "No problem it's my job." _

_She started to walk to the door and Dominic walked with her. _

_Before she opened it he stopped her by placing his right hand over hers._

_They locked eyes intensely just like they always had done but there was something different in Dominic's gaze his eyes were less sad and more passionate. _

_He asked nervously "I was hoping.. well since my case is over and it wouldn't be a problem any longer I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me sometime next weekend?" _

_Olivia was taken aback, she had liked Dominic for a long time but wasn't sure that getting in a relationship with a ex-victim of hers would be a good idea. _

_She hesitated. _

_Finally after a few seconds she asked confused "What about Miranda Hall aren't you going out with her?" _

_Dominic shook his head and replied disappointed "No when I told her what had happened to me she told me that I was a idiot for letting it happen and told me that she never wanted to see me again." _

_Olivia gasped she laid her left hand on top of his and said softly "Oh Dominic I am so sorry." _

_He shrugged and replied offhandedly "Yeah it did hurt for awhile but I got over it really fast I took that as a sign that we just weren't meant for each other." _

_She nodded and replied awkwardly "I guess." _

_Dominic shifted his feet from side to side nervously _

_Finally after a few seconds more of fidgeting he took a deep breath and asked hopefully "So would you like to go out with me sometime?" _

_Olivia once again looked into his eyes and replied affectionately "Yes I would like that how about this Saturday around six?" _

_Dominic smiled slightly and said happily "Sounds great I'll pick you up around then." _

_She gave him a warm smile and replied softly "I'll be looking forward to it."_

* * *

Two weeks after their first date the two began seeing each other exclusively.

As soon as she had knocked on his door Dominic opened it he smiled lovingly at her presence.

He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans.

Olivia smiled equally warmly and replied endearingly "Hey Dom you look very handsome."

Dominic wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her passionately.

They came apart.

He gave her a head to toe gaze, she was wearing a red low cut satin dress and dark black high heels, her hair was in a elegant bun atop her head.

Olivia also wore a soft through flattering amount of make-up dark brown eye shadow, and a hint of red blush and red lipstick.

Dominic kissed her again and replied softly "You look amazing are you ready to go?"

Olivia nodded and said warmly "Yep let's go."

The two had dinner at a small bistro near Olivia's place it was both their weekends off.

Dominic still worked as a private security officer for a successful wall street broker and she had given him the weekend off.

Olivia was equally thrilled that she had managed to talk Cragen into giving her a weekend off.

She had hoped that they would be able to take their relationship to the next level that night.

Olivia had everything planned, she had bought lavender scented candles along with a six bouquet of lavender she had sprinkled the petals along her bed and made a bath with lavender scented bath oil.

In the six months that they had been together the farthest they had got to making love was kissing.

Olivia knew that Dominic still harbored major issues when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship and didn't want to pressure him into anything.

So she had been patient with him even though she knew that Dominic was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of sex in their lives.

The fact they they hadn't made love yet didn't bother Olivia.

She understood why he felt the way he did and would be worried about him if he didn't, still Olivia hoped that Dominic wouldn't be caught too much off guard by her surprise.

After dinner Dominic and her shared a cab home to her apartment.

As they walked into Olivia's apartment Dominic in a very uncharacteristic way wound his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck very aggressively.

Olivia was caught up in the passion of the moment for a few seconds.

However reason suddenly brought her back to her senses and reluctantly pushed him away.

She asked confused "Whoa what has gotten into you?"

Dominic replied breathlessly "I'm ready Olivia I'm finally ready."

Olivia asked cautiously "Oh honey are you sure?"

He nodded and said assuredly "Yes I am I really am."

Olivia smiled and replied excitedly "That's great okay, close your eyes and follow me, all right?"

He nodded closed his eyes and said happily "Lead on sweetheart."

Still smiling Olivia took Dominic's right hand and gently pulled him into the bathroom.

She said giddily "Okay open your eyes!"

Dominic did he took in the scene and replied brightly "Wow this is amazing!"

Olivia grinned and asked embarrassingly "Really it it isn't too much?"

Dominic gave her a tender kiss and replied lovingly "No I absolutely love it, let's get in the bath now okay?"

She smiled wide and said reassured "All right."

With that the two shed their clothes, Dominic slid his shirt and slipped off his jeans and socks.

Olivia turned around and he undid the zipper of her dress down and she happily stepped out of it.

Now in their underwear he in his black boxers and her in a royal blue lace bra and pantie set.

They both then slid into the still hot water.

Dominic wrapped his arms around her waist in a fluid motion he had Olivia on his lap, she in turn wound her arms around his neck.

The couple just soaked in the hot sweet smelling water for a long while neither spoke, the coming silence was a welcome one for they neither felt the need or obligation to speak.

Both were extremely content to just be in each others arms.

_I could stay like this forever _Olivia thought blissfully.

After nearly an hour without talking she felt they needed to speak.

Gently she disentangled herself from Dominic's embrace and smiled at him contently.

Olivia kissed him soft and slow he in turn snaked his arms around her neck.

They came apart his arms still around her neck.

She leaned her head against his.

Olivia let out a deep sigh.

Immediately sensing her distress Dominic gave her a puzzled look.

He asked concernedly "What's wrong?"

Olivia bit her lip and replied conflictingly "Honey I didn't do all of this to pressure you into anything really if you want to wait a another couple of weeks I am willing to honestly I-"

Dominic gently cut her off with a soft kiss.

He tenderly cradled his right hand on her face and said passionately "Olivia I love you and although I am very grateful for this elaborate spread-"

His motioned around the romantically decorated bathroom.

Olivia laughed heartily.

Dominic kissed her again and replied assuredly "I am truly ready to be with you completely."

She was near tears and kissed him back with enough passion to set her apartment on fire.

Olivia leaned her forehead against his and said warmly "I'm incredibly happy to hear you say that."

With that Dominic stood up in the bath, once again in a surprising fluid motion he swung her up in his arms.

He then took her into her bedroom and handed her a towel.

Once the two had dried off they got into bed together.

Olivia laid down in bed first she slipped her bra and panties off as fast as she could.

Now naked she wrapped her arms around Dominic's neck and hugged him tightly against her.

Dominic wasted no time and quickly removed his boxers.

Free of any meddlesome clothing they came together.

It was tilde wave of emotions for both of them.

As Dominic strongly but gently entered her Olivia threw her neck back and cried in a climax of passion and weariness.

They made love again this time with Olivia on top, as she entered Dominic she felt once again a wonderfully strong sense of connection one which, she had never felt before and it nearly brought her to tears.

She knew that this feeling could only be one thing; love.

Dominic then gently and softly flipped her over so they could make love again.

Again it brought Olivia more pleasure and fulfillment then she ever knew she could feel in her life.

The couple soon finished and Dominic gently withdrew himself form her and laid beside Olivia.

They took a few moments to catch their breath he then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her softly to him.

Her head was on his strong broad chest their right hands entwined together.

Olivia looked up at him and said ecstatically "I love you Dominic more than I think I've ever loved anyone."

Dominic kissed her softly on the top of her head and replied passionately "I know I love you too."

They soon fell into a deep and contented sleep wrapped up in each other.

After that night Olivia knew that Dominic Pruitt was defiantly a person she wanted to and could spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
